Packaging of products serves several functions, including protecting the contained item from contamination or deterioration, and minimising mechanical damage during handling or transport.
Packaged items are often sealed within a pouch, for example a vacuum pack or a blister pack. However, depending on the packaging material, such sealed pouches may not provide sufficient mechanical protection. Conventionally, this problem is addressed by increasing the thickness or rigidity of the sealed pouch. Additionally or alternatively, the sealed pouch may be cushioned by surrounding material, such as bubble wrap, corrugated card or expanded foam material, for example.
However, these and other methods of protection tend to increase the bulk or weight of the package or a consignment of packages, and thereby increase costs and waste along the supply chain.